Quartz
by FreyjaBee
Summary: Being a new master is hard work. (Rated M for language, sexual content)


Felt a little clogged in terms of writing, so I thought I'd throw this short out here. Before we begin, I must give credit to Ikathy. It was her story **_Tales of the Bespectacled_** that spurred this less than sweet spinoff. Everyone should go read it, it was very nicely done. You'll find it in her collection 'Songs about Fairies.' It's chapter …. 13

 _Warnings:_ Rated M for language, sexual content. Mature audiences, please.

 ** _Quartz_**

* * *

Laxus Dreyar pushed his glasses up on his straight nose and squinted at the numbers on the ivory piece of paper. _Can't be right_ , he thought, but he'd done the calculation three times already and there was no mistake. The guild members, particularly Natsu's team, were driving Fairy Tail into the red.

He sat back in the chair that had been his grandfather's before the old man retired and disappeared, leaving Laxus with _this_ shitpot job for their shitpot guild, and cursed the man that had raised him. He reached for his coffee and sucked back the bitter swill; it did little to ease his aggravation.

The office door opened and Mirajane Strauss entered holding a piece of strawberry cake. "Good morning, Laxus." Her lips curled higher when she saw his dark edged glasses on his nose. Laxus took the glasses off and threw them onto the table. He prayed as they edged towards the ledge that they'd just keep going, maybe fall on the floor and shatter, or end up in the garbage where he could forget about them; they were just another reminder of how drastically his life had changed. Less field jobs, more desk jobs. He'd kicked up his exercise regime to combat a sedentary lifestyle, but he still felt like he was going soft. Who knew if it were true or not? The glasses, in defiance of his sour mood, teetered on the edge, then steadied out, remaining unbroken. Mira crossed the room on sandaled feet and put the glasses right in the middle of the desk where they'd be nice and safe.

"What do you want, Mira?" His voice was as harsh as he'd hoped. It felt good to take out his aggravation _somewhere,_ even if she didn't deserve it.

Mira pursed her lips, undeterred by his bitterness. "I came to give you a piece of cake."

Laxus checked his watch. Yes, a watch. He'd traded in his spiked headphones for a fucking responsible and _tasteful_ piece of ordinary. The hands ticked and kept him up at night; he didn't take it off and drop it into the bottom of the toilet like he wanted, though, too stubborn to be defeated by a piece of metal running off cogs. "You know its nine in the morning, right?"

She came around the side of the desk and leaned back against its solid oak structure. She was close enough that he could smell her body lotion, pepper and lime. "I know, but I thought maybe you'd want some distraction…" Her blue orbs drifted to the sheet Laxus had been pouring over. She held her breath when she saw the numbers.

Following her gaze, Laxus got angry all over again. "How can _one person_ cause so much havoc?"

"You know, you used to cause a lot of trouble, too," Mira pointed out.

Laxus shook his head. "Not like this. I've had enough of this bullshit. I don't know how gramps fucking dealt with it." He stood.

Mira set the cake down on top of the numbers, blocking them out, and hopped up on his desk. "Have you thought about taking a day, Laxus?"

He tossed a glower her way but was distracted by a slice of ivory skin that caught his eye. He noticed he was looking and found her face again. "Have you ever thought about not coming into my office and draping yourself on my desk? I'm trying to work."

"It looks like you're trying to rage, actually," Mira returned, not at all put off.

"What would you have me do? We're going to be bankrupt if this keeps up." He could feel the vein behind his eye pulsing. "You know, there was a time when I didn't worry about this shit. I used to come in, drink some beer, flirt with some girls, have some of your french fries and then I'd go on my merry fucking way. That old geezer didn't even _ask_ if this was what I wanted, he just threw me the keys and took off."

Mira breathed a quiet sigh. She'd seen this outburst brewing for weeks. "It was unfair."

"Damn right it was unfair," Laxus chimed, both mad that she was agreeing with him—where the hell was the fight he wanted?—and glad, because it was actually nice to have someone on his side.

"But he did it because he knew that you'd be the best person for the job," Mira said, shattering all of the good will he felt towards her.

"Seriously? What a crock of shit." He waved her off.

"It's true," Mira replied. "He knew you'd figure it out, that you'd learn to be patient—"

He came in close so they were almost nose-to-nose. "When have you _ever_ known me to be patient?"

Mira's stomach flopped like it usually did when he got like this, on the brink of violence. Maybe it was strange, but she kind of liked it. He was erratic and unpredictable.

"Eh?"

Mira shook herself. "That's why he asked me to help you."

Laxus picked up the cake and dropped it unceremoniously. "I don't think bringing me cake really qualifies."

"Well…" She straightened her shoulders. "Do you want coffee? Or tea? Or I can go over these numbers while you step out for a bit, if you need to clear your head."

It was that offer and the consideration he actually gave to shirking his duties that made Laxus' blood pressure lower several levels. He sighed and scrubbed his face, then dropped himself back down in the creaky chair. "Maybe just a coffee." He picked up his glasses and put them back on his face. They still bothered his nose. He moved the cake and took up the document again, staring at the numbers, trying to see where he could borrow from.

Mira still hadn't moved.

Laxus dropped the paper back down onto the desk and sat back in his chair. He steepled his hands and regarded her. "What?"

She shrugged. Her cheeks were sun-kissed white rose. "I think I like you in your glasses, Laxus."

"I don't know if you noticed, Mirajane, but today is _not_ the day to fuck with me," Laxus said after a beat.

"No, I'm serious," Mira maintained. "They look good on you."

He shook his head and sat forward again, going back for his paper. Mira still sat next to him. Her eyes were still following him. He was determined to ignore her until he heard the rustle of fabric, the pop of a button. He looked up. Mira had the buttons on her baby pink dress undone halfway to her navel.

"What the _fuck_ are you _doing_?"

Mira smiled and tipped her head back, shaking her silver hair back from her shoulders. She didn't look shy or self conscious at all, in that moment the Mira that existed _before_ Lisanna disappeared, the one that was brazen and full of spice. "Distracting you, isn't that obvious?"

His skin burned. "You can't just—"

"Why not?"

 _Why not?_ For a lot of reasons. A sound outside the door threw him a bone. "What if someone comes in?"

Mira's grin turned vicious. "That's what you're afraid of? Not this, but being walked in on?"

Laxus felt the trap closing in on him. He looked at Mira warily; there was a mean streak behind her eyes, one he'd come to respect and admire and even find a bit sexy, if he were completely honest with himself. Only a fool would fuck her, though, especially when she was looking at you like that, like she could and would cut you up into little pieces.

"Mira—"

"I remember you used to be adventurous, Laxus. There was a time when we were young if I offered this you would have taken it; it wouldn't matter where we were."

He sputtered, still not believing they were having this conversation. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

She let her dress drop over her shoulders. The bra she wore was pink as well, though it was brighter, more vibrant than her modest dress, lace and see-through enough that Laxus' blood pumped faster.

Mira said, "Don't tell me a few months as Master took all of the fun out of you."

"I already told you, Mira. Don't fuck with me, not today." Or any day about this. He hated the way his voice came out wobbly.

Mira's mouth settled in a sultry pout that she reserved mostly for the cameras at Sorcerer Weekly. She touched his chest over his new _respectable_ vest, and fingered the buttons there. "I wouldn't dare."

"You're the _only_ one that would."

"Come here." She fisted her hand in his collar and pulled him up out of his chair. Laxus stood kind of bent, trying in vain to hide his erection in case she _was_ just messing around. Seriously, this stuff didn't happen in real life. Or if it did, it definitely didn't happen to him. Mira spread her legs wide, inviting him in between, then reached up so she could loop her arms around his neck. It was then when she was looking up at him through her thick, dark lashes that it occurred to Laxus that she wasn't playing.

Her arms tightened. The dragon slayer-turned-Master let her guide him close, that way no one—Mira's irritable souls, mainly—could say he'd made any sort of assumptions. Her lips brushed over his once first, both of them treading cautiously into new territory, then Mira opened her mouth and ran her tongue over his bottom lip. Laxus squeezed the desk around Mira's body. _Seriously?_ Yeah, it was happening.

She kissed him deeper; Laxus allowed for it, numbers and cake and irritations falling to the wayside.

"Touch me." Her voice was like hot wax, sticky and startling and hotter than he expected. Releasing the desk, he inched into the opening of her dress and felt her smooth ivory skin. He wasn't as collected as he imagined he'd be whenever he'd entertained a fantasy similar to this; his hands shook too much; his breath was uneven. He kept jumping at the noises coming from the guild hall as more and more people arrived. How long until someone decided they needed to speak to him and came in?

It wasn't a deterrent as he thought, not for him and not for Mira. Her hands fluttered between them, working on getting her dress the rest of the way undone. It fell open; Laxus broke the kiss so he could lean back and appreciate her. Her skin was like quartz, clear, smooth, nearly transparent, interrupted only by the fuchsia of her bra and matching panties.

He came in for her neck, sucking and licking. His glasses got in the way. He took them off and was just about to really throw them to the ground when Mira stopped him.

"Don't. Put them back on."

"Mira—"

"Put them on, Laxus," she said sternly. "I like you in them."

He found himself obeying for some stupid reason, not thinking straight or something.

Mira smiled. "Good, now keep kissing me." She brought him in to her collarbone and encouraged his mouth down the line of her body, between her breasts. He kissed above and below her bra, then flicked his tongue over the hard nub at its center. Mira gasped and said his name. Laxus' whole body tightened.

More voices outside made him tense; he didn't freeze, though. Turned on, he ducked low between Mira's legs and spread her wider. She planted her hands on the desk so she didn't fall back when he lifted her legs. Laxus pressed his tongue into her. She tasted sweeter than he imagined, and moaned louder, too.

"Shh."

"Shut up," she told him. "Shut up and keep going."

He obeyed _that_ , too, pushing her panties aside so he could see her clearly. She was visibly wet. Laxus' cock got hard like stone. He licked her slowly, making her moan again.

"Be faster," Mira said. "Before someone comes in."

Laxus did exactly as she asked, swirling his tongue in small, fast circles. Mira's hips arched into him. She moaned again. And again. Laxus looked up her body, catching her gathering her still covered breasts together and pinching the tips. He released her legs long enough to clumsily grab the fabric and yank it down. She spilled out, the bra straining, nipples small and rose tinged. He went back to licking her, watching through his lashes while she pleasured herself, too. Her moans reached an audible decibel just as every single one of her muscles tightened. Laxus dug his fingers into her thighs hard enough to leave behind bruises and enjoyed the sensation of her coming on his tongue. He didn't stop to relish it, though.

Standing, he wrestled with his pants until the belt came open, then the button. He lifted his gaze to monitor Mira's expression before he pulled himself out, wanting to see the reaction he'd dreamed of on too many nights.

Her eyes got heavy lidded, a mischievous smile tugged on her mouth. She pushed her hair back from her shoulders again then wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him in. "Hurry," she whispered.

That was good news; Laxus didn't think he'd be very long. Taking her by the hips he pushed himself the rest of the way inside, totally filling her. Mira's eyes slipped closed. Her elbows went back on his desk so she was mostly laying flat. Laxus thrusted and watched her breasts bounce, then her mouth crack open in a skin-numbing moan. The pen holder on the desk fell to the floor and exploded, pens flying everywhere. His cold coffee slopped over the brim of his cup, soaking what was surely important documents.

 _"Mira_."

Her cutting blue eyes came open, her hand found home on the back of his neck. She pulled him close and crushed their mouths together so hard Laxus' teeth dug into his lips. Not that he complained. White spots exploded behind his eyes. He burrowed his fingers into her harder, knowing what was coming.

Mira seemed to know, too. She pushed him back, moving hurriedly, and dropped to her knees. Before Laxus could open his eyes she had taken him into her mouth. Adjusting to the new position quickly, he thrusted deep, entranced with her mouth circling him so completely. Seconds of panting and cursing brought him to the edge of a powerful orgasm. Mira moaned, too, fingernails digging into his legs hard. That was all he needed. Laxus gasped sharply and came on her tongue, his fingers gripping her whiter-than-talc hair.

Three solid heartbeats passed before Mira took her mouth away. She swiped at the corners of her lips, then fixed her bra. Her dress came next, her delicate fingers nimbly navigating the buttons while Laxus strummed up the dexterity needed to tuck himself back into his dress pants.

 _Seriously,_ he wondered again, though there was no chance in convincing himself he was having a wicked ass dream.

"What the hell was that about?"

Mira flashed him a smile, showing teeth. "I like your new glasses."

Suddenly he did, too.

* * *

A/N: It's weird, but I decided to work on a story that might be K or T. New territory, guys. It's a fucking brave new world.

Don't forget to give your kudos to Ikathy, truly, she and her story were the entire inspiration behind this. Thank you for reading.

-Freyja


End file.
